


Of Preparation and Practice

by Luxaria



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxaria/pseuds/Luxaria
Summary: Diana overthinks things and doesn't know how to start things.Akko doesn't think but she still doesn't know how to start things.Lucky for them, their friends know how to start things.





	Of Preparation and Practice

This was not a situation Diana had prepared for.

(That was, in the most iffy sense, _technically_ true.)

“ _One thing led to another_ ” was not an adequate way to describe the event that led to this situation, no matter how hard she could wish it was that simple.

There was a game of Truth or Dare _and then one thing led to another_.

No, that didn't do it justice because a game of Truth or Dare didn't necessarily _need_ to lead to her hands hopelessly entwined in the hair of the long-time object of her confused (and previously thought to be unrequited) feelings.

It would have been perfectly acceptable for her to take the dare and not let any of her feelings get involved. And backing down from the dare was not an option; she was a Cavendish, she could handle it. Usually. This time Amanda and the others (including Hannah and Barbara _, the traitors_ ) had engineered the trap perfectly. A situation where both her and Akko's competitive sides were fully engaged, where the mood was already set from previous probing questions and reluctant answers, where the tension built from multiple months of (now apparently mutual) pining was just waiting to be released.

All it took in the end was a smirking suggestion that may or may not have implied certain poultry related characteristics of the parties involved and they practically leapt at each other to prove a point that had been proven long ago.

She was going to throttle Amanda once this ordeal was over.

And maybe get her a small thank you present.

So here she was, with the girl she had spent the last couple of months falling deeper and deeper in… _something_ with the most unexpected person possible. She had run over a list of positives in her head on her more sleepless nights, as she contemplated actually doing something about the ridiculous situation. They were definitely friends, her knowledge of social interactions assured her of that, even if Akko had a different way of showing friendship than she’d ever seen before. They worked well together, easily evidenced by their multitude of escapades over their time at Luna Nova even if they butted heads on the best courses of actions sometimes. They trusted each other, they’d both saved each other’s life at some point, Akko was pretty when she got excited over magic and flying and friends and-

 _Well_ , there were a considerable number of positives and despairingly few negatives.

Diana never did anything without thinking through all the possible ways it could go wrong- even her current situation had been pondered ( _fantasised_ ) over in some capacity, so she couldn't truthfully say the kiss was a spontaneous decision (hence the technically). In complete contrast, and in a manner that Diana both admired and despaired over, Akko followed her heart and gut as she tripped from one adventure to another.

If she was prone to a more cliched view of the world (which she was _not_ ), she might have been convinced to say they completed each other. The head and the heart. The restrained and the impulsive. They had a balance that came naturally, a relationship that slowly became one mutual respect and eventually friendship.

And maybe more than friendship- judging by the way Akko had enthusiastically reciprocated the kiss.

And then the second one, against a wall in a room away from prying eyes and the muttered “ _Finallys_ ” that followed Akko dragging Diana out the door by her wrist.

There were some things that didn’t need an audience. Not the very audible moans coming from Akko as she nibbled at Diana’s lips, not Diana’s gasps as the smaller girl nuzzled at her neck and especially not the sharp intake of breath from Akko as the graceful girl trailed her fingers under her shirt and up to her bra.

The breaking of the second kiss brought her back to the moment, alone in a room with Akko and seeing her clearly for the first time. Hoping to catch her breath she turned away slightly, trying not to show her unseemly panting.

“I hope that was… felt as good for you as it felt for me.”

A breathless laugh came from Akko, a beautiful sound that Diana wanted to hear over and over again- particularly if she was the cause of it.

“What? Worried that your perfection and talent doesn't extend to your kissing abilities?”

Her voice was filled with incredulity, matching the look on her still slightly dazed face. A blush came across Diana's own face as she tried to take the compliment with what remained of her dignity.

“I'm not naturally perfect! It- it, uh, takes practice to be as good as I am at things and I- well, yes anyway, was it good?”

This wasn't going to do, Diana Cavendish, cool, calm and collected at all times was not one to stutter and Akko, despite her denseness in many other areas, knew that. For once Diana hoped for Akko’s lack of perception to continue on to this precise moment in time. She might have even prayed a bit. But no, her muttered prayers were not answered by any of the deities and Akko continued her irksome trend of being irritatingly perceptive ( _in the best way possible_ , a part deep, deep down inside her acknowledged) when it came to her.

Only her though.

Diana's stuttered exclamation had clearly set off alarm bells in the shorter girl which meant she had to follow up on the whiff of a story.

“You shouldn't worry then, maybe this is the thing you have natural talent in,” she paused for a moment for a short chuckle, “That would be hilarious, the prim and proper Diana Cavendish being _very_ talented with her tongue-”

A shove to the shoulder pushed Akko into the wall and cut off her deeply inappropriate tangent, a giggling girl that just waggled her eyebrows at her red-faced companion.

“I'm assuming from your reaction that you haven't had much practice then? Because then I'm seriously not joking, you definitely have natural talent-” a large inhale came through her teeth as she rocked on her heels, “cos that was fun.”

A goofy grin came across her face, one that Diana could feel slowly replicating itself on her own face.

“That is good to hear, I’ve had some, _romantic entanglements_ in the past but I have not, as you said, had much practice in this… area. I think my name scares people off. ” She shrugged slightly and looked pointedly at the girl she had caught against the wall. “ _Usually_ , scares people off.”

The grin turned sceptical as Akko shrugged.

“Might not just be your name, maybe your _sparkling personality_ is tough for them to get through to the good bits?”

Diana shot her most withering glare at the shorter girl, giving Akko uncomfortably vivid flashbacks to a first year of constantly being on its receiving end. A time she was clearly not eager to repeat ever again, judging by how quickly she decided to clarify her point.

“By good bits I of course mean your incredible intelligence, incredible poise and incredible kissing talents despite claimed prior inexperience,” her eyes narrowed, “Which I don’t necessarily believe.”

For some reason- the questioning of her character perhaps? - Diana felt the rare impulsive need to fire back at the insinuation in the last sentence.

“Even though it evidently worked, I was concerned that my other way of becoming technically proficient in a skill may not lend itself to this… particular…area...” She drifted off, realising what she had just revealed and once again hoped that Akko would not pick up on the implications of her words. But once again, Akko did, her face contorting in mirth.

“Have you done… _research?_ ”

Akko's eyes were globes illuminated by the slither of light emanating from the moon and Diana had never seen the brunette look so enraptured by the answer to any question before this. _Why couldn’t it be_ any other _question?_ She couldn't make up a convincing lie while the girl of her more elaborate fantasies’ face was currently less than ten centimetres from her own face. It did not help that the room was stiflingly hot, with most of the heat probably radiating from her own body, not making it the most conducive environment for quick thinking. As expected the grinning girl did not let Diana answer with silence.

“What did you read?”

Akko did try to dampen down her smile, but her curiosity shone through, _What could Diana Cavendish_ possibly _have read?_ clearly radiating out from her mind. With a sigh, she realised it was better just to get it over with.

“It wasn’t specifically research- just, uh, curiosity got the better of me, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

She stared resolutely at the stonework above Akko’s head as she spoke, knowing that if she made eye contact it was unlikely that she would be able to continue to speak. (The odds were zero.) Sighing, she continued.

“I don’t remember specifically what I read if you were wanting recommendations, it was just stuff on the internet… Fictional stuff. Fictional… erotic… stuff.”

Incorrect answer. It was the truthful answer but if Diana was ever hoping she would hear the end of it all then it was the wrong answer, judging by Akko’s expression- although her guess could have been off with the strange mixture of hilarity and sympathy on her face.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed about it Diana! We all read that sort of stuff, we’re hormonal teenage girls! You do realise I live with Lotte? The world's biggest Nightfall fan? Which by itself isn't _super_ raunchy but when you add in the fan stuff… _wow_ \- it’s _vivid_. She reads that with a straight face too- in public!”

The pure amount of shock on Akko’s face left Diana with no choice but to laugh, if an ugly snort could be classed as a laugh, that startled both of them into silence.

A silence that stretched on, ambling from companionable to almost awkward as Diana tried to work up the courage to get back to the very enjoyable activity of making out. Luckily, she was in the company of the impulsive Akko, so she needn’t have worried about making the first move.

A hand slid over her hip, nudging away the hem of a shirt that had become untucked at some point in the last half an hour- _had it only been half an hour_?

“You know… I probably owe you big time for all those _private lessons_ over the last couple of years-”

Surprisingly delicate circles were drawn on Diana’s skin as she spoke, wandering over the expanse of skin hidden under the shirt.

“-the least I can do is show my gratitude and offer my _services_ back to you.

When had Akko grown up? From the sheer amount of time Diana spent watching her she really should have noticed the point when the once babbling witch had matured this much. They'd been at school together for over a year! This should not be a _surprise_!

For the first time that evening Diana found it in herself to be _chill_ , managing to sound coy and shocking herself with the sheer suggestiveness of her own words.

“Just like I once toiled with teaching you magic, you’ll have to toil teaching me to kiss better,” her voice turned dry, “How selfless of you, taking on such a hands on task with so much one on one contact time.”

They smirked in unison.

“Someone’s gotta do the dirty work, might as well be me.”

That almost got another snort out of her but she deftly covered for it by leaning over the smaller witch, blocking her in by leaning one had against the wall as she spoke.

“Maybe you’ll find out if my tongue is where I’m blessed with _natural talent_. Or if I’m going to have to practise,” Diana made sure to stare directly into Akko’s eyes for her final sentence, “I can’t imagine you’ll be complaining either way.”

Not to be out done in the flirting department (and in a voice that could only be described as devilish and _not to be heard by anyone else_ ever _if Diana had any power left in this world_ ) Akko whispered one last thing. One last thing Diana could understand before all semblance of control left her.

“Well, you did say practice makes you perfect.”

A hand caressed her neck before looping behind it, tugging firmly to pull the two witches closer and their mouths to the same level.

“And I would _love_ to see your perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I just want this done now, I've been so busy over the past month that the little amount of time I've had to work on this I haven't felt motivated.
> 
> Moving countries does that to you. If you wanna talk about literally anything (but especially gay ladies) hit me up on discord, I'm Luxaria there too. (I have a serious need to make gay jokes.) Also if any of you are at Queen's Uni in Kingston hit me up! (Since that is where I am now and I need more friends haha.)


End file.
